Saviour
by Negitoro
Summary: Megurine Luka is treated as nothing but trash throughout her life after her parents have died. She had no friends, no one to rely on, no one to talk to, all she has are her games to make her feel that her life has some significance. Her life was depressingly the same until a certain student transfered. "Megurine-san, can I call you Luka-chan too?" Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

A/n Rated T for language and because I feel like it so yeah. Bye.

"Ha! You're just a nerdy dork playing her childish games all day."

"Go home loser. Don't bring your stinking ass to school!"

"Like oh my god. Just look at her messy locks of hair. I swear that there are so many split ends in there, that if she got a dollar for each one, she'll be like a gabizillionare. Like god."

"Gross. You're giving gamers a bad name. Please just die and never respawn."

"Just go home and never come back!"

"You're a maggot in this society."

"Pfftt, she's worse than a maggot."

"I'm not an NPC, I have feelings too... Please stop.", I cried and cried until my voice turned coarse.

I'm a gamer. I'm not despised because I'm a gamer, the other gamers hate me too. I'm not sure why... I used to think that life was a chore, that I was better off dead. My parents died in a car crash and I have to work part-time to support myself. The only time when I felt cherished, that my life was significant was when my parents were still alive. When I was about to be consumed by this world's darkness, an angelic voice reached me, a warm hand appeared and tried to pull me out of the pit of despair. She saved me, made me feel important, brightened up my life and showed me the miracles of living.

My name is Megurine Luka and this is my story of how I met Hatsune Miku, my saviour.

[6/6/13 Monday 07:00]

"Hey it's me! Maaaaaarioooooo!"

"Urgh, stupid alarm clock.", I spat out in annoyance while snoozing my Mario alarm clock. Letting out a yawn, I stretched for a bit before dragging my zombie-self out of the bed. Why was today Monday? Why can't it be weekends forever. Urgh, whoever created the weekday and weekend thing is a freshening up and dressing myself, I stumbled into the dining room to have breakfast. Closing my eyes, I prayed that I somehow obtained some magical power to fast forward time or that I'm sent off to another dimension to rescue a princess. Ha, if my parents were here, they would reprimand me for playing too much games.

If my parents were here...

Damn it Luka, stop thinking of your parents. They won't be back! Well, if save files existed that would be a different story. Oh Kami-sama, why didn't you create this world with save files?

"I'm leaving!", I said to no one in particular and left the apartment. I dragged every step but miraculously, I arrived to school in a flash. "Great, I must have magical walking powers and not time-controlling powers.", I grumbled to myself as I enter the classroom.

"Hey Megurine! Too lonely that you're talking to yourself?", a sneering voice taunted. I flinched at the remark and hurriedly settled down at my desk. In order to stop insults being hauled at me, I rested my head on the table and pretended to sleep. At this moment, I heard an interesting conversation.

"Hey. Did you hear about a new transfer student?"

"Eh? Really! I'm so excited. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy or girl, let's just hope that it isn't another Megurine."

A transfer student huh. I disregarded the last part. Maybe I can finally make a friend if he or she isn't a royal bitch.

"Hai hai. Everyone settle down now. Home room is commencing.", the teacher clapped, trying to get the class' attention. "I don't know if anyone heard about it but there's a transfer student joining our class from today onwards. Well, without further ado, let's welcome Hatsune-san!"

"Woah. No way, do you mean the Hatsune Miku?"

"Oh my god oh my god. Oh. My. God."

"Sensei, I'm coming in.", a pleasant voice called out from outside the classroom. The doors slid open, revealing a petite girl with long teal twintails. When she opened the door, my mind started playing some majestic background music and slowed down every movement the girl made. I could swear that I saw some students throwing bright flower petals on her to emphasize her arrival. Ah, of course she would have this kind of entrance, after all she is The Hatsune Miku. To be frank, I like her music but becoming friends with her is like fighting a lvl100 boss with a lvl1 archer, it's impossible. Dismissing my wishful thinking before, I turned my attention to the scenery outside the window. Nice weather we have here huh Luka.

"Good day to all. I am Hatsune Miku. I hope that we can get along!", she chirped. Maybe she was a bird in her previous life like those hovering over the trees right now, I thought, my attention still fixated on the scenery outside.

"Does anyone want to ask Hatsune-san some questions?"

"Ah! Me, me! Do you have a boyfriend?", a male voice asked shyly. Hmph, even if she doesn't, there's no way that she would be interested in you.

"Ah. I do not."

"How about going out with me then?"

"I'm sorry. I have no interest in someone I've just met."

"Psshh. Of course she won't you idiot."

"Ahaha, I guess I went overboard there."

"Okay, next question for Hatsune-san anyone?"

"Why are you here when you're younger than us?"

"I skipped grades."

"So, you're like super smart?"

"I wouldn't say super smart, but smart enough to be here."

"Lol."

"Are you working on any new songs?"

"Currently, I'm not but I hope to do so soon."

The questions continued flowing and the teacher didn't want to stop them either. Ha, I guess I'm the only one not interested.

"Alright class. Home room is over. Please be here in 10minutes to attend your next lesson." As soon as the teacher left the classroom, the class swarmed around Hatsune-san like annoying peasants to the princess. Well, six more hours before I'm free and four more hours to lunch.

[6/6/13 Monday 12:00]

"Hey Hatsune-san, do you want to eat with us?"

"Erm, no way! We're gonna ask her!"

"What! We asked first!"

"Ahahaha..."

Hatsune-san this, Hatsune-san that. Well, I guess it's kinda a good thing that she came. Now that she has everyone's attention, the class left me alone. Hmm, this might be the best day of my college life. Munching on my lunch, a certain tealette appeared in front of me. Damn it, I guess I said too much. I cautiously looked up to see Hatsune-san beaming at me while holding her lunch.

"Neh, if I'm not wrong, you're Megurine-san yes?"

"Un."

"May I eat with you? Please?"

Hearing the sudden request, I almost choked on my food. Quick someone, pass me a health potion! I glanced at her, she seems sincere about it, but why me? After all, I'm The Megurine.

"Hey Hatsune-san! Why are you asking that thing there! Come eat with us!"

"Huh? That thing? What thing?"

"That Megurine thing."

"Why are you calling her a thing? That's really mean of you!"

Oh, shit's going down for me. Guess, Hatsune-san will stay away from me now and insult me just like the others.

"Ha. She's a thing. She's useless. She doesn't deserve to live."

"Yeah. She's just a worthless piece of trash, a pest-"

*Bitch-slapping sounds*

"Eh?!"

"You shouldn't say such mean things to her. She has feelings too."

I stared in shock. Hatsune Miku, just bitch-slapped two girls for my sake. A red mark was imprinted on their cheeks. The rest of the class present were as equally shocked as I am. Whispers started resounding in the classroom. Well, goodbye forever to my easy mode days, hello to hardcore mode days.

"Why did you slap me?!"

"I don't care if you're Hatsune Miku or Steve Jobs but no one. No frigging one slaps the Meiko!"

"Woah. Full-bitch mode activate."

"Sshh! Don't let her hear you."

I'm sure she can hear all of you though. I averted my gaze back to Hatsune-san. She doesn't seem to be intimidated at all! Instead, she continued to stand confidently. Girl A that was bitch-slapped stood there shivering from the fearsome aura the the Diva and Royal Bitch emitted. It looks like a cat fight was about to begin. Ha, I'm so unlucky.

As I was ignoring my surroundings and enjoying my lunch, a masculine voice shouted, "Stop! The both of you! Stop it now! We need to blame the real culprit, who is just sitting there eating her lunch!"

Feeling all attention diverted to me, I nervously looked at the class. Shit.

"Hey! No fair Megurine-san! You started eating without me!", Hatsune-san whined.

"That isn't the problem here Hatsune-san! That thing is just ignoring everything and enjoying her lunch!", Gakupo declared.

Wow. He's like a mind-reader. He could be a good mage or archer, I thought while chewing on my egg roll.

"Hey! Don't ignore us now you trash!"

I stared coldly at Meiko and Gakupo, while continuing to eat my lunch. Sighing, I quickly finished my lunch and went past them to the rooftop to get some sleep.

"What! You're just gonna ignore us!"

"Megurine-san! Wait up!"

"Erm. Like no one ignores the Meiko."

The three shouted behind me before I disappeared.

[6/6/13 Monday 13:00]

After having awoken from the quick nap, I briskly sneaked into the classroom in hope that I can continue my snooze here for another ten minutes until lesson starts. However, my hopes were dashed when Hatsune-san noticed me quietly sitting down.

"Megurine-san! Geez! Where did you go! I had to look around the whole school for you!"

Damn it.

"Hatsune-san, I am thankful that you wish to spend your lunch with someone like me but I wish that you will find someone else as I am not worthy of such treatment from you.", I droned while glaring at her coldly. That should do it. From now on, she'll be disturbed by me and my life will be peaceful once again.

"But why?", she pestered instead.

"Why? Because I'm hated by everyone in the class!", I exclaimed irately, surely she would have known that by now.

"I don't see the reason why they hate you."

"To be honest, I don't know the reason too."

Our conversation sparked another round of intense whispering amongst the students.

"Why did we hate her anyways? I feel really guilty for doing so without knowing the reasons."

"I'm not sure. I too don't know why I said such mean things to her. Oh god, I feel so bad now."

"Who started it anyways? To be truthful, Megurine-san doesn't deserve all these harsh insults."

"I don't know, I think it was Meiko or something. Must be one of the royal bitches."

Eh, what is this? Why are they suddenly changing their mindset about me? After all the suffering they've put me through, they suddenly decided to stop? I suffered silently throughout the days, struggling to ignore them, to shut them out. Now that I've finally shut them out, they changed their minds. What the fuck! This is bullshit! I sat there confused, trying to comprehend the situation.

Hearing their conversations, Hatsune-san nodded in satisfaction. She turned to me and grinned, "Now can I eat with you?"

I peeked at her, this girl, she's like a magical being. She smiled heartily. I felt my heart tug upon seeing her celestial smile. Shit, what is this. I could feel my throat going dry and my face heating up instantly. Wait, was she always having a halo floating above her head and pure white wings fluttering behind her? Was this why people love her some much? I felt like I was about to become a hardcore fan of hers. Shit Luka, regain your composure. She's Hatsune Miku, not just someone normal, a freaking popstar and a girl. Thinking through rationally, I calmed down and was able to be indifferent towards this angel.

"Anything.", I replied curtly while turning my head away. I can't help but gape at her if I looked at her now.

"Then can I be-"

"Hey Megurine, I'm sorry for not always speaking up when you were insulted. I hope that you'll forgive me.", a certain blonde interrupted.

"Hey! Wait I'm talking with-"

"I'm Masuda Lily, nice to meet you!", she exclaimed cheerfully, extending out her hand.

Masuda... Lily huh. I do recall a blonde defending me sometimes when I'm insulted. She's good in my book. I gave a nod and shook her hand. "Megurine Luka.", I responded.

"Hey wait just a-"

"Cool! Can I call you Luka?"

"Wait! Don't ignore-"

"Anything."

"HEY!"

"What?", the both of us replied simultaneously.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!", Masuda-san proclaimed playfully.

"Damn it.", I muttered.

"Geez! The both of you! Stop interrupting me! Megurine-san, can I call you Luka-chan too?", Hatsune-san pouted.

"Anything.", I replied.

"Yay! How about you? Can I call you Lily-chan?", she asked cheerfully.

"Sure! Miku...?", Masuda-san replied gaily.

"Yep! Now Luka-chan! Your turn!", the tealette exclaimed.

"Eh.", I said, trying to express shock but it came out monotonously.

"Call us by our given names!", Masuda-san chirped.

"Err. Okay... Miku and Lily."

"Hehe. Now that makes us friends!"

"Hey, let me introduce you to my pals! This is Gumi, Miki and Kaito!"

"Hello!", the three said in a friendly tone.

These people, they never insulted me... I guess I'll be friendly to them.

Meanwhile, Meiko and Gakupo were bewildered by the development. Their bitches were just standing there, unsure of how to calm them down.

"Neh, Luka-chan, do you comb your hair?", Miku questioned out of the blue.

"Erm. No. I'm too lazy in the mornings to tame this monstrous hair."

"Oh my god. Miku, Gumi and Miki, we need to commence Operation Transform Luka."

"Hey what about me? Kaito-"

"Yeah! We need to barge into her house because that's totally needed and give her a makeover!"

"Hell yeah sister! Let's go like after school ASAP."

"Luka-tan's gonna be a dolly."

"SHIT."

"What about me... Kaito~~~~"

A/n This story is going to be a two-shot I think and hopefully I'll still feel inspired to continue the second part. Hope you enjoyed this story if not... Well, I'm sorry that I suck. ;-;


	2. Chapter 2: Luka's transformation

A/n Hi readers!

I'd like to thank those who reviewed. My story is rushed like unknown said, I have a tendency to rush stories for no apparent reason and I guess I added too much humour to a serious story. Sorry! I'm not sure whether first person or third person pov is better so I switched to third person in this chapter. I would appreciate it if you could tell me which one you prefer. :3

Anyways I was listening to Last night Good night covered by Luka while writing this and well, I recommend listening to it while reading the serious part if you want. I can't write good tearjerkers cause I'm really bad with emotions. Hehehe. . Italics are for Luka's thoughts. Here goes!

[ 13/6/13 Monday 17:00]

"So erm. Are you guys going to follow me all the way home?", Luka nervously questioned the group of overly-enthusiastic people behind her.

"Un un!", they answered harmoniously.

_God._

"So what are we going to do at Luka-chan's home?", the sole male that was left out inquired.

"Sshh Kaito, we girls are trying to come up with a majestic way to barge into her apartment. Go eat your ice-cream or something.", Lily replied while trying to chase him away.

"Shoo shoo. Go Kaitie.", Miki commanded as though he was a dog.

He stood there teary-eyed and begged Lily to take him along.

_Wow, he really resembled an abandoned puppy. However, in this kind of situation, one of them will take him along definitely. That I can guarantee-_

"Neh. Before going to Luka-chan's house, can we stop by the animal shelter? We should really drop Kaitie off.", Miku remarked in a cheerful tone.

_What._

"Eh? Miku-chan?", Kaito blinked in shock.

"Well, if it's convenient.", Gumi responded.

"Eh?! You're really going to drop me off at an animal shelter? And what's with the Kaitie?", he blabbered in bewilderment.

"That's great! I hope they can find a nice owner for him.", Miku replied in an innocent manner.

"... "

_Girls are freaking terrifying._

"Ha... Kaito, you can come along with us if you like.", the pinkette finally said.

"Really! Luka-chan you're the best!", the male perked up upon hearing her words

"After all, we're both victims.", she sighed.

"Hehehe. You're right. We, the victims, must stick together!", Kaito pledged.

The rest of the journey consisted of more eerie discussion among the girls, Kaito being an obedient puppy and Luka being unaccustomed to having such cheerful company. Who could adapt to the sudden change in atmosphere so quickly?

[At Luka's apartment]

"I'm home.", Luka exclaimed. Casually taking off her shoes, the rest followed in and shouted in unison, "Sorry to disturb!"

"I wonder what Luka-chan's parents are like.", Gumi whispered.

"I bet that they're really kind!", Miku excitedly replied.

Hearing their words, her heart started to ache.

_Yeah, they were really kind. In fact, they were the best parents I could ever ask for. The only thing I could ask for now was to bring them back but there's no way such miracles can happen._

_Mom... Dad.._

_I miss you._

Sensing her sudden dampened mood, Miku turned to her and looked at her curiously. Well, she can't blame them. Since she had no friends, nobody would know about her parent's demise.

"Luka-chan. Are your parents still at work?", she asked inquisitively.

"Heh. If you mean working as watching over me from above then yes.", the pinkette replied dryly. _Damn it. That came out too harsh._

"..."

The house was horribly silent after her crude words.

"O-oh... S-sorry Luka, we didn't mean it like that...", Lily flustered, carrying a distraught expression.

Afterwards, the silence returned and resounded throughout the dull apartment. Nobody said a single word for what seemed like forever until Miku queried politely, "But they were really nice people right?"

Slightly taken aback, Luka nodded hesitantly in response. She beamed at her and whispered into her ear, "That's why they were able to have such a wonderful daughter like you Luka."

"Eh!", she stumbled back, her heart banging in my throat and pale cheeks now dyed a deep red. While backing away, Luka lost her balance and fell gawkily to the floor. "Ouch."

"It's true.", the Diva reassured as she extended a hand towards Luka.

"T-thanks.", Luka replied while grabbing her warm hand.

_Shit, she's dangerous. Forget Hatsune Miku the Diva, say hello to Hatsune Miku the Heartthrob._

Seeing as the atmosphere has gotten lighter, Miki took a step forward and asked to enter Luka's room.

"Ah, so this is how your parents look like.", Gumi muttered.

"Eh. They look like pretty amicable fellows unlike Luka-chan here who's always so cold.", Lily remarked playfully while poking the disturbed pinkette's cheek.

"Since when have we became such close friends? I've already done a great courtesy by allowing you to enter my house.", she scowled and shoved her hand away.

"Aww man. Don't say it like that Luka-chan.", Lily pouted and went off to do something else.

"We're going to be great friends. That's guaranteed for you and me, not sure about that Banana over there though.", Kaito whispered while pointing to Lily who was busy rummaging through my belongings after being coldly shunned off by Luka.

"Ha. Banana."

_So this was how it is like to have friends, I've long since forgotten this warm feeling after years of loneliness..._

"Geez! What are you two whispering about! Let us in too!", Miku whined while throwing fists in the air.

"Eh. No way, it's a secret between Kaito and I.", the pinkette replied with a hint of playfulness.

"Meanies!", they exclaimed and threw tantrums.

"Hahaha!", Kaito laughed heartily.

She gently smiled, the scene of four girls in their teens throwing tantrums was really amusing.

_Dad, mom, I think I've found something precious again. _

_I want to be able to say goodbye to the both of you smiling..._

While Lily, Gumi and Miki were in the midst of preparing my makeover, Kaito, Miku and Luka started having some small talk.

"Miku, why aren't you busy with your work today?"

"Hmm. Yeah! It's kind of unusual for the singing sensation to be here conversing with us about meaningless topics.", Kaito asked, too curious about the presence of the Diva.

"I told you during the introductions before that I'm not working on any new songs currently.", Miku replied while pouting, upset due to the fact that they didn't paid much attention to her introductions.

"Heh. Sorry. But aren't you busy with other stuff like shooting PVs and promoting things?", Kaito asked.

"Nope. I get to have a break since I've just transferred into school. My parents decided that public schooling was better for me than home schooling.", Miku answered with a little embarassment.

_Heck, I would rather have be home-schooled._

"Ah I see. If you haven't started home schooling you wouldn't have met us! Hahaha. Right Luka?", Kaito suddenly diverted his attention on me and gestured for her to follow up.

"What.", the disturbed girl droned, trying to express her disinterest.

"Fufu. I'm really glad that I met Luka-chan.", Miku giggled at the pinkette's reaction.

"Eh! No fair! What about me Miku-chan! I'm your fan!", Kaito whined.

"Of course I'm glad that I've met you too. All of you!", Miku grinned gaily.

"Aren't you glad that you met Miku-chan, Luka-chan?"

"Eh? Erm y-yeah. I'm really glad...", Luka stammered while slightly fidgeting.

"Fufufu. Luka-chan you're really cute!", Miku chuckled.

"Eh? Ah, t-thanks...", Luka flustered and shyly lowered her head.

"And you're really pretty too! That makes me really jealous!", the Diva continued.

"Eh. I'm pretty...?"

"Of course! You'll see why after the makeover.", Miku winked and flashed her dazzling smile.

"Hahaha. I'll be looking forward to it Luka-chan. I think that you're actually quite beautiful too.", Kaito remarked mischievously.

"Shut up.", Luka curtly replied with a scowl.

"Luka-chan, you're so mean to me.", Kaito whined.

"OKAY! WE'RE DONE! NOW KAITO, GRAB LUKA!", Lily shouted abruptly and motioned for Kaito to hold onto Luka.

"Got it!"

"Crap."

"Heheheheheheh.", all except Luka snickered, emitting ominous aura that filled up the room.

"I'm fucking dead."

"Hey! No profanities!"

"Miku! Scissors! Gumi! Get me some eyeliner! Miki, hand me the trending hairstyles magazine!", Lily directed, sending almost everyone scurrying around the apartment.

"Kaito?", Kaito questioned.

"Errr. Go eat some ice-cream!"

"Ehhhhhhh. Okay fine.", he left, dejected.

As the chaos ensued, Luka could see her pink locks of hair landing onto the crumpled pieces of newspapers below her. Miku stood before her, applying eyeliner to her eyes. Lily was trimming her hair according to the hairstyle displayed in the magazine and Miki was well, holding up the magazine for Lily.

"Luka-chan, your eyes are going to look beautiful!"

"And your hair too cause of me, Lily the number one hairstylist in Japan."

"Miki's going to be the best magazine-holder!"

"... Magazine-holder...?"

"A girl can dream!"

As the makeover continued, the sky gradually turned orange. Cheerful voices of students passing by could be heard. The snipping of scissors, the frustrated grunts and the sighs resounded within the room. Letting out a sigh yet again, Luka could feel the drowsiness getting to her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Hatsune Miku standing before her, staring into her eyes. Her pupils dilating and her lips slowly forming a soft smile. Luka too, felt her the ends of her lips tugging, forcing her to smile back for no apparent reason. Her facial muscles relaxed and she gave in to the urge to return a small smile. Upon seeing that her gesture was returned, Miku's smile became wider and felt more genuine than those that she would often put on. Maybe it was just Luka's imagination though...

"And... we're done! Take a look at your transformation Luka!", Lily exclaimed proudly while pushing her to the bathroom.

"Ok ok. Don't push me.", Luka grumbled.

"Hehehe. I think I might go gay for you.", Lily replied, brushing aside the complaints.

"What's the big deal- H-holy shit.", Luka whispered, astonished.

"Well? Aren't I awesome?", Lily declared while posing and giving a 'I'm too awesome' grin.

"Luka-chan you look stunning! Damn, I want to take you out!", Kaito remarked with a hint of playfulness.

"Shit, Luka.", Gumi stuttered. Miki, too amazed to say a single word.

"See Luka-chan, you're really beautiful!", Miku tapped on Luka's shoulder and gently holding her arm.

"I... I am..."

Luka stared at her reflection on the glossy mirror. The edges of her hair were now all dangling at her waist instead of being at different places. A brand new pair of headphones sat on her head instead of the old flimsy one she had. Her teal orbs could now be seen instead of hiding behind her long fringe, allowing people to gaze into those beautiful pupils. The additional eyeliner enhanced the brilliance of her eyes. Her fingernails were painted the same shade of blue as her eyes and her nails were now trimmed and not jagged like before. The old sweater was replaced with a brand new slick-black school jacket and a golden tie rested beneath it. Overall, she now looked neat and tidy unlike the disheveled appearance before.

"Furthermore, we only had to use eyeliner on you, no other makeup products. You're a natural beauty Luka!"

"Neh, you'll come to school like this tomorrow right? Amaze those people! Make the guys beg for you and the girls gay for you! Strut your stuff!", Gumi suggested.

"Ha.. That I don't know-"

"Come to school tomorrow with this look.", Miku demanded in a threatening tone.

"O-o-o-k...", Luka answered, shocked just like the others at the menacing voice of the tealette.

"Good.", Miku patted Luka on the head back with her usual cheerful voice.

"Shit Luka, yandere alert."

"No shit Sherlock."

[13/6/13 Monday 20:00]

"Well goodbye Luka-chan! Be sure to come to school with your new look as promised!", Kaito exclaimed jauntily while waving.

"Yeah, or else someone will bite the dust.", Gumi whispered while heading out.

"Ahahaha... I will."

"Bye bye!"

"Byeee~ Give me a kiss Luka~", Lily pleaded. As Luka was about to push Lily away, the Diva appeared and slammed Lily into the wall before turning back and vivaciously saying, "Good day to you Luka-chan."

"I'm... Alright...", Lily choked out before laying motionless on the floor.

Ignoring the scene before her, Luka retreated back into her apartment. Sighing, she closed the door behind her and leaned against it before slowly sliding onto the floor. Hugging her legs, she buried her face into the gap and tightened the hold of her shoulders. The luminous crescent moon rested on the black blanket, the twinkling stars not visible tonight. It sat there, alone too but still shining brightly.

_It must feel lonely huh... Without someone._

Letting out another sigh, she returned to her room and sat on her bed. She let her fingers press gently onto the glass, tracing the cold metal lining. Turning towards her drawer, she retrieved a photo frame. Clutching onto the photo frame tightly, she held it into her embrace. Colorless liquid rained effortlessly down her pale skin. Her quivering pupils fixated on the photo, her lips shaping into a bitter smile. She continued to clasp onto the photo frame, afraid that it would disappear. Coughing slightly due to silencing her cries, she shivered a little as she squeezed out each word from the depths of her heart.

"Mom... Dad... I miss you both so much... Please... Come back..."

"Why did you two leave me...? Was I... a bad daughter? I won't do anything bad again... Please... Don't leave me here..."

Trying to tug her legs further into her chest, she clenched onto the bed lining and started to choke out her words desperately.

"Do you remember about that promise we made? We were supposed to go to the zoo for my thirteenth birthday... I was so excited. It was my first time. I really wanted to see a lion. But... we couldn't fulfill it in the end huh..."

"I'll be a good girl... Just please. Don't leave me alone... Don't...! I..."

"I love you..."

As Luka continued to squeeze out words. A certain girl was at the door. Looking at the girl, she felt an urge to run towards her and pull her into her embrace. Clenching her fists tightly, the girl dashed to the pinkette's side and knelt beside her. She grasped the girl's hand and pulled her into her grip.

"Eh...?", the pinkette whispered weakly as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"Shut up.", the girl whispered back as she continued to hug the pinkette.

"Why are you here...?", Luka asked as she tried to free herself from the girl's hold.

"Idiot. You left the door unlocked. I left my phone here."

"Ah... You heard everything...?"

"Kind of."

"Sorry for letting you see something like that.", Luka coughed and smiled sheepishly.

"..."

"Can you let me go?"

The girl shook her head subtlety.

"..."

"Luka, continue."

"Eh?"

"Continue letting out your feelings."

"...", the pinkette shifted awkwardly in the girl's hold.

"Trust me.", the girl patted Luka's head lovingly and tenderly kissed her forehead.

Unable to contain her feelings further, Luka continued crying while clinging onto the tealette. Luka let out her cries until they were inaudible, the girl continued to stroke Luka's cheeks affectionately, whispering sweet words to her every now and then to comfort two girls remained silent, indulging in the warmth emitted from each other and enjoying each other's company.

Peeking at the tealette, Luka whispered, "Can you stay with me tonight?"

Smiling ardently, the girl gave a slight nod.

As the two girls were cuddling on the soft bed, one of them whispered, "I love you Miku."

The other responded with a chortle and a whisper, "I love you too Luka.", along with the sealing of lips.

~Epilogue~

[14/6/13 Tuesday 07:45]

"Wake up Luka!", the smaller girl shouted as she tried to pull the pinkette off the bed.

"Ugghh... Five more minutes...", Luka grunted as she clung onto the bed frame.

"No! Get up now! We're going to be late!", the smaller girl persisted as she continued to drag Luka off the bed.

"Why can't I just skip..."

"I'm going so you can't skip. Tomorrow's just my second day!"

"Fine fine... Woah, it's so late already?", Luka said as she glanced at the red digits.

"Yeah! Now get up!", Miku pulled after mustering her strength, causing Luka to come tumbling onto the floor.

"Shit. I'm going now!"

[14/6/13 Tuesday 08:00]

"We barely made it on time.", Luka murmured.

"Ha...ha... Yeah...", Miku replied while heaving heavily.

"Man, you're really out of shape!", Luka teased.

"Shut up. You shouldn't point out the flaws of your girlfriend.", Miku instructed fiercely.

Hearing Miku's words, Luka blushed a little and left the topic alone. She entered the classroom and was greeted by a group of hyped friends.

"Luka! You came in that look as promised! Woah, why is Miku with you.", Lily blabbered until she noticed Miku.

"Hmm. Suspicious yeah?", Gumi teased.

However, their little chatter was disrupted by shouts from their classmates.

"M-M-Megurine?! Y-y-you, what happened?", a certain purple-haired male shouted.

"Nothing happened.", Miku replied zealously.

The rest of the class turned their attention to the pinkette and gave looks of confusion, admiration and doubt. Luka paid no heed to the new type of attention she was getting and settled down in her seat, with her new girlfriend squeaking uncontrollably. "Neh, Luka-chan! How about we go to the zoo this weekend like you wanted to with your parents. We could go on the ferris wheel, share crepes and do fun stuff!"

Gakupo came walking towards Lily and whispered, "Erm... Hey Masuda-san, do you perhaps, maybe erm know what type is Megurine interested in?", while eyeing the pinkette.

"Hmm~", Lily hummed and looked at Luka who was smiling fondly at the hyped tealette beside her. Chuckling, she turned towards Gakupo and whispered, "Small, almost flat chest and teal twintails." Afterwards she got up and joined the duo who was now accompanied by Kaito, Gumi and Miki, leaving a confused Gakupo.

"What? You want me to have twintails instead of a ponytail?"

A/n This concludes the end of this story. Hope you enjoyed it! -Disappears while fangirling over how stunning Luka is-


End file.
